Memories that never happened?
by Time-LadyMararder
Summary: this is a side story to Pix Time-Traveling wonder. Memories that should not be there are emerging in Pix's head. Where are they coming from and why does she have them?


_**He stormed through the building like a storm. Rage burning behind his eyes like a fire. He would stop at nothing to get to her. He would tear this world apart at the seems if he had to if it would bring her back to him. To some people, he's the Doctor, the man that comes to make things better. Though to others, he's the Oncoming Storm, the Predator, a force not to be angered. For once angered, you could only pray that he'd forgive you, and if not, run. Run and hope he never finds you. For if he does, there may not be another chance. They knew that they would surely die that day. After all, they'd heard the tales of what would happen if you took her from him. No-one could stop him but her, but once you take her, your life expectancy is cut short and turned from years, to mere minutes. For you cannot simply take the Mararder from her brother and expect to live much longer.**_

_**"Wait for me!" I yelled. "Well hurry up then Mar'!" he yelled back. He did NOT just call me that! "Oh you are SO gonna get it! I've told you not to call me that! It's Mararder! NOT Mar'!" I yelled at him while running as fast as I could towards him. He just laughed. But while he laughed I caught up to him and tackled him when he turned back to look at me with wide eyes. "TAG! THETA'S IT!" I yelled. We were playing tag with Koschie in the fields behind our houses. We were just a few feet from the woods so it was easy to play hide and seek also.**_

_**We could hide behind some of the first trees but we weren't allowed to go further than that. We could get 'lost'. Not if you keep track of where you're going and what direction when and then just back-track. Easy-peasy. After I tagged him I jumped up and ran as fast as I could towards Koschie and grabbed his hand. "Come on slow poke or you'll get tagged!" I teased him. "Slow poke!" he cried indigently. "I'm faster than you!" he yelled to me as we ran. But I started laughing as I heard Theta behind us.**_

_**"Are you faster than me?" he asked him innocently and tried to tag Kosch but tripped and didn't even come close to tagging us. "HA! Try using a left foot AND a right foot next time Theta!" I yelled back at him while Koschie just laughed. When Theta fell me and Koschie let go of each others hand and decided to split up. I was too busy laughing to notice where I was running. But my laughter slowed when I realized that I could hear screaming but couldn't see Theta and Koschie. I had accidentally run strait into the woods.**_

_**"Stupid,stupid,stupid!" I said to myself. While I walked back I decided to call out to them to make sure they were all right. I couldn't make-out what was being screamed but I assumed it was them looking for me.**_ _"Theta! Koschie!" __**I called them using the mental connection we had.**__ "Where the hell are you Pix? We have to go! There are some daleks flying around it's not safe!" __**Daleks. My eyes widened and I started running. Screaming. Oh Rassilon how could I have dismissed it!**_ _"I'm in the woods! hold on I'm coming where are you guys? Is Koschie okay? He never answered me!"__** I told him. There was no answer this time.**_

_"Theta! Where's Kos? Are you two okay?" __**I asked him again. **__"Yeah we're fine sorry. Just stay where you are we're coming to get you!" __**he told me. Okay. I can do that. Maybe. I might just have to run before they get me. **__"Okay. But what if a dalek finds me? I'm scared." __**I told him. **__"It's okay. You'll be fine I promise you. I won't let you get hurt. Ever." __**he promised me. I heard running and turned expecting to see Theta but instead it was Kos. "Where's Theta?" I asked him. "He's right behind me waiting. Come on. We have to go!" he told me and grabbed my hand. We both ran forward and towards the edge of the woods. But**_**_then-_**

I sat up with a gasp. "What the heck was that?" I asked myself. Was that just a dream? Or something more? It couldn't have been a memory could it? No I haven't met him or the Master that young ever and I haven't even met the Master yet. So what the heck was that?


End file.
